Some folded ligand-modified helix-loop-helix polypeptide scaffolds that connect the key biosensing events of recognition and reporting are described in WO 03/080653, which also teaches the use of said polypeptide scaffolds in bioanalytical/biosensor applications and in biosensors for determination of protein concentrations and/or protein affinities.
Also, different ligand-modified polypeptides have been previously described as capable of binding a number of specified target molecules. Thus, in WO 07/117,215 a polypeptide dimer is disclosed, to which at least one phosphocholine derivative is attached, whereby the polypeptide obtained shows a specific binding for C-reactive protein (CRP). Likewise, in the above-mentioned WO 03/080653 the binding of a ligand-polypeptide conjugate to human carbonic anhydrase II is disclosed.